L'tit bout de personne comptant le plus à ses yeux
by The Man in the Box
Summary: /Yaoi & Inceste\. Fanfiction Uchiwacest de type UA, elle se passe à notre époque actuelle et dans notre monde. Le résumé étant trop long, je l'ai mit en guise de mini- prologue. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.
1. Prologue : Ce petit monstre

POV Itachi :

Cette petite chose fait 1m45 et a 12 ans. Il me tape et me mord tout le temps, me fait des gros bisous baveux, ouvre mes tiroirs, tire mes vêtements, mord mes plateformes Demonia et mes New Rocks, griffe mon pantalon en vinyle et bave dessus par la même occasion, tire sur mes piercings, essaye d'arracher mes tatouages, cri après mes posters Cradle of Filth, danse bizarrement quand je met de l'Indus, met ses jouets partout dans ma chambre et dans mes bain, bave sur mes draps, tire sur mon fer à lisser, enlève mon maquillage, tire mes cheveux, me grimpe dessus, tape sur mon ordi, vole mes vêtements quand je veux m'habiller etc etc etc... Et il écoute Carcass.

Tout ça pour dire toute les misères qu'un aussi petit truc me fait subir jours après jours, mais que malgré tout ça c'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et jamais je ne pourrais me passer de lui...

******************************

Voilà pour le petit prologue, j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite.

Je sais que j'écris beaucoup de fanfic en ce moment, mais pas d'inquiétudes je n'en abandonnerais aucune :P.


	2. La vie au quotidien

_Ma petite playlist sur ce chapitre que vous pouvez vous aussi écouter pour vous mettre dans le bain de l'histoire. En gras sont celles qui m'ont le plus inspiré pour ce début:_

**Grave Robbing USA - Murderdolls** ( surtout la première phrase de la chanson en fait, vous comprendrez ;) )

I love to say Fuck - Murderdolls

Dead in Hollywood - Murderdolls

The foetus of a new day kicking - Cradle of Filth

**Skinny Little Bitch - Angelspit**

Assassinate me - Jesus on Extasy

**Gone with the sin - HIM**

***********************************************

Un jeune homme marchait dans la rue pour rentrer chez lui après une journée de cours. La plupart des gens se retournaient sur son passage pour le suivre du regard, pour le montrer du doigt car il n'était pas comme eux. Les remarques, les ricanements pleuvait alors qu'il leur tournait le dos, mais toutes ces personnes ne se doutaient pas que celui qui leur faisait à présent dos souriait imperceptiblement pour lui même.

Ils riaient de lui parce qu'il était différent, mais lui se moquait d'eux car ils étaient tous pareils.

Il avait prit l'habitude de ces remarques, ces regards qui furent d'abord blessants, mais qui maintenant lui étaient presque jouissif de par leur bêtise. Cela l'amusait tant de les voir se ridiculiser eux-mêmes, tant qu'il s'amusa à dresser son propre profil en essayant se mettant dans la peau d'un de ces passants qui le regardaient avec dédain.

Oui, il y avait bien des êtres venus d'ailleurs qui donnaient raison aux théories de Jean-Claude Bourret : Il y avait une vie extraterrestre. Ils avaient rencontré le fiancé de Roswell, le cousin de E.T et le frangin d'Alf.

Ils avaient fait une rencontre du troisième type dans cette rue où ils l'avaient croisé, lui.

Uchiwa Itachi ( de son vrai nom Golgot 8 ), un jeune extraterrestre qui avait prit l'apparence d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans de Konoha, une ville dont la majeur partie des habitants avaient plus de cinquante ans. Sa carapace humaine comportait sur tout son bras gauche un tatouage représentant un méli mélo de toiles d'araignées dont les extrémités s'accrochaient à sa main, remontant le long du bras, jusqu'à l'épaule, pour finir à s'accrocher à son cou et un partie de son torse, emprisonnant l'extrémité gauche d'un coeur humain tatoué lui aussi sur son torse, portant au dessus de cette représentation la phrase en même temps jeu de mot anglais : "I hurt you"

L'épiderme de ce jeune extraterrestre était aussi transpercé par des clous et autres piercings. Sa lèvre inférieure portait fièrement trois anneaux, alors que sa langue elle portait deux billes, car une seule était beaucoup trop banal à son goût et cet extraterrestre avait en aberration le conformisme. Ses oreilles, elles, portaient pratiquement tout les piercings existant qui puissent être fait à cet endroit, sauf évidemment qu'il ne portait pas d'écarteur, c'était une chose qu'il détestait.

Son poil était noir et poussait sur sa tête en de douces et longues mèches noires qui dissimulaient en fait ses tentacules à l'aide desquelles il se nourrissait exclusivement de tapirs nains, ce qui expliquait sa maigreur, cet animal étant plutôt rare dans les contrées environnantes.

Bipède, il se déplaçait à l'aide de chaussures à semelles d'entre quinze en vingt centimètres d'épaisseur. Il se recouvrait le corps de vêtements noirs, affectionnant tout particulièrement le cuir et le vinyle, d'ailleurs, l'une des tenues qu'il préférait était celle qu'il portait en ce moment même, un débardeur en vinyle, ouvrable sur l'avant à l'aide d'une fermeture éclaire qu'il avait laissé ouverte jusqu'à son torse, dévoilant ainsi le coeur dessiné sur celui-ci. A ses poignets, il portait diverses sortes de bracelets, variant entre de simples cercles de plastiques, à des bracelets de forces en cuir à pointes. Ses longs doigts fins étaient terminées par de véritables griffes taillées en pointes et portaient diverses sortes de bagues. Ses jambes, elles, étaient recouvertes d'un pantalon en vinyle sur lequel il s'était amusé à rendre moins banale, bouclant plusieurs ceintures autour de ses cuisses, apportant aussi d'autres minimes changements.

Son cou où s'accrochaient encore quelques toiles d'araignées portait aussi un collier de soumission sur lequel il avait accroché une croix renversée. Ce cou fin et pâle supportait sa tête, qui possédait un visage peu commun. Ses yeux d'un noir aussi profond que les abysses des ténèbres elles mêmes, étaient un moyen parfait d'hypnotiser quelconque terrien. Il aimait porter des lentilles de contacts rouges, lui donnant un tout autre air qu'il adorait. Ces deux bijoux d'onyx étaient toujours maquillés, surtout au niveau de ses cils, ce qui lui donnait un regard unique. Ses joues étaient barrées de deux golgos qui lui donnaient un air sévère et moins féminin.

Ce jeune extraterrestre avait en fait trois cent quatre-vingt-quatre ans sur sa planète, ce qui expliquait sûrement sa grande sagesse et son impassibilité. Sans doute que vous vous demandez comment faire un gâteau d'anniversaire pour une personne de cet age. Il expliquait que sur sa planète, le gâteau était aussi gros qu'une roue de camion et qu'il fallait des heures pour placer toutes les bougies.

Tous autant que vous êtes devez vous demander : Pourquoi?

Pourquoi Golgot 8 quitta sa planète natale pour venir se perdre sur notre planète plus grise que bleue?

Tout simplement car il y avait dix-sept ans de cela, son ex-fiancé Yoda avait rompu avec lui pour se mettre en ménage avec Shewbaka. Brisé par le chagrin, il a préféré s'exiler sur notre planète.

Vous y avez cru hein?

Non, Itachi n'était pas un extraterrestre, c'était un terrien, un humain, mais pourtant, partout où il allait, les gens le regardaient comme tel et les enfants qu'ils croisaient lui lançaient un regard tel que l'on aurait dit qu'il étranglait le père noël sous leurs yeux.

Cette description de lui même, c'est lui qui l'avait inventé, avec un petit coup de pouce de son cadet, qui à la fin de leur invention riait jusqu'aux larmes.

Sasuke.

Ce petit monstre, cette petite ordure à qui il avait voulut tordre le cou plus d'une fois car il le rendait fou. Cette toute petite chose qui lui donnait tant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son démon de petit frère, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer...

Il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde vivre sans lui, sans ses farces puériles. Il n'imaginait pas vivre sans cette petite chose pour l'embêter, cela lui manquerait beaucoup trop.

La relation qu'il entretenait avec Sasuke était spéciale. Itachi et lui étaient connu pour être froids, peu bavards, renfermés, ce qui était vrai avec la majeur partie des gens, mais tout les deux, ils arrivaient a parler. Ils riaient ensemble, se faisaient les pires coups bas, parfois ils parlaient sérieusement, d'autres moments étaient emplis de tendresse.

Ils vivaient de petits moments à eux, rien qu'à eux, où jamais personne n'eut le droit de s'initier. De si petits moments, de si petits gestes qui veulent tellement dire.

Souvent aussi, ils restaient silencieux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que l'autre pensait.

Tout en marchant et pensant à cela, Itachi ne vit pas le temps passer. Il remarqua, légèrement étonné, qu'il était déjà arrivé chez lui. Il entra dans sa demeure, remarquant un calme plat.

C'était vraiment calme... C'était trop calme... Il préférait quand c'était un peu moins calme...

Chassant les idées idiotes de son esprit, il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il posa son sac avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche pour finir sa journée. Il resta près d'une demie heure sous l'eau brûlante qui lui faisait un bien fou avant de sortir et de nouer une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il retourna dans sa chambre, ouvrant ensuite le tiroir de la commode où il rangeait ses vêtements, qu'il referma la seconde suivante, un sourire aux lèvres. D'une voix calme, il commença à parler en sortant de sa chambre.

-Sa...

Itachi fit quelques pas lents et bruyants dans le couloir.

-Su...

Il posa sa main sur la porte de son frère pour la faire coulisser violement.

-KE!

Le jeune garçon lança un regard trop innocent pour être vrai à son aîné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Espèce de petit monstre, où est-ce que tu as caché tous mes vêtements?!

Sasuke eut un air surprit sur le visage, gardant son air blanc comme neige.

-Tes vêtements? Je n'ai rien fait à tes vêtements moi...

Le plus jeune se leva de la chaise de son bureau avant de marcher pour sortir de sa chambre, passant à côté de son frère en lançant d'un air naturel.

-Tu as pensé à regarder dans le jardin?  
-Tu n'as pas...

Itachi n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que son frère avait déjà déguerpit. Il se lança à sa poursuite, tenant d'une main la serviette qui menaçait de tomber. Il dut courut durant plusieurs minutes après son abominable petit frère avant de pouvoir l'attraper.

-Maintenant, tu vas être un gentil petit garçon et aller chercher mes vêtements, ou demain, grand frère risque de venir dans ton école, te prendre sur ses genoux et te coller une fessée devant tous tes petits camarades. Est-ce bien clair?  
-Oui monsieur...  
-Allez, au boulot.

Alors qu'Itachi jetait sans pitié son cadet qui grognait pour lui même, ils passaient tout deux devant la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur leur mère et deux amies à elle, alors que les deux garçons passaient devant cette même porte.

C'est à ce moment la que la serviette autour des hanches d'Itachi décida de se défaire...

Celui-ci remercia toutes les divinités existantes d'avoir des réflexes. Il avait réussit à rattraper la serviette au dernier moment, cachant de la vue de tous sa partie la plus honteuse. Le flegme légendaire d'Itachi lui sauva aussi la mise. Il remit la serviette autour de ses hanches et continua son chemin en adressant quelques mots aux femmes qui étaient restées sans voix devant le spectacle.

-Bonsoir mesdames.

Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, Itachi attrapa son petit frère par le col de son t-shirt.

-Tu le savais...  
-Moi? Je te jure que non!

Sasuke était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire mais se retint. Son aîné, lui, exaspéré, lui donna un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne et lui ordonna d'aller chercher ses vêtements. Une fois qu'il put les avoir, il eut un malin plaisir à regarder sadiquement son cadet devoir replier tout ses vêtements et les ranger dans la commode dans l'ordre qu'il exigeait. Une fois sa besogne faite, Itachi le mit à la porte, ainsi il put s'habiller avant de redescendre au salon où il croisa ses parents et les deux femmes avec qui il avait fait une rencontre assez gênante. Itachi fit comme si de rien n'était durant la soirée, ces deux femmes étaient deux amis de la famille que les deux garçons ne connaissaient pas encore, de toute façon, tout deux n'en avait rien à faire tant que l'on les laissaient tranquilles lui et son frère.

Après le repas, Itachi remonta dans sa chambre, s'allongeant sur le ventre, sur son lit pour faire les devoirs qu'il avait pour le lendemain. Environs une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il entendit sa porte coulisser et des pas se rapprocher de lui. Rapidement, il sentit son petit frère s'asseoir sur le bas de son dos et allonger son corps contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-De la philosophie ou comment discuter pendant des heures pour ne rien dire.  
-Pauvre de toi, qu'est-ce que je te plains...

Itachi sourit, amusé devant le sarcasme de son cadet. Il le sentit ensuite défaire sa longue queue de cheval noire pour y perdre ses doigts, se collant un peu plus contre le dos de son frère, posant sa tête contre son dos et fermant les yeux. Il huma la douce odeur de ces cheveux si beaux, si doux en les caressant.

Ce petit moment était devenu un rituel, cela faisait plusieurs années que Sasuke venait chaque soir voir son frère en train de travailler. Il s'asseyait sur son dos, défaisait ses cheveux et posait sa tête contre sa nuque en jouant avec, parfois jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

C'était ce genre de petits moments qu'ils aimaient avoir tout les deux. Ce genre de petits moments d'intimité, de douceur qui leur faisait de bien, qui montrait qu'ils étaient inséparables. Parfois même, lorsqu'ils se disputaient, car cela arrivait, c'était ainsi qu'ils se réconciliaient, sans un mot, juste quelques petits gestes, un petit peu de tendresse.

-Sasuke?

Itachi ne reçut aucune réponse. Son petit frère s'était endormit contre lui. Il dormait tranquillement, son souffle contre l'épaule d'Itachi était régulier. Celui-ci finit ses devoir peu de temps après. Il n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de cette douce chaleur dans son dos. Il se contenta alors de pousser le plus doucement sur le coté ses affaires de classe pour ne pas réveiller son petit frère. Il croisa ensuite les bras sur le matelas pour y allonger sa tête et s'endormir peu après, rejoignant son cadet au pays des songes.

**********************************

Le petit monde de l'auteur :

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis en forme aujourd'hui surtout pour écrire des conneries x'D! Ne me demandez pas où je suis allé chercher pareille bêtises -_-...

J'espère que malgré tout ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous dit à très bientôt et encore merci.


End file.
